Les morts racontent leur histoire
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE Cutler Beckett est mort. Son frère, Conrad qui ne lui a pas parlé depuis des années reçoit alors une lettre posthume. Va t'il enfin savoir pourquoi son frère s'est transformé en un monstre d'ambition et de froideur ? One Shot


**Disclaimer: ****Les personnages de Jack & Cutler ainsi que les "indigènes" sont à Disney , les autres sont à moi.**

_**Bonjour à tous & à toutes !!! Voici donc histoire de se détendre une petite version inédite que ce qu'a pu être la première rencontre entre Jack & Cutler ... J'espère que vous aimerez ! Reviews ?**_

**Les morts racontent leur histoire…..**

_**Londres, **__**quelques mois après la dernière bataille gagnée par les pirates **_

L'homme à la perruque poudrée était assis mollement sur son siège, un verre à moitié vide dans la main et la bouteille de sherry posée à ses côtés sur la petite table du salon. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui, depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son frère …. Le dilettante qu'il avait été avait disparu, laissant place à un vieil homme confus, amer et rempli de regrets. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis plus de quinze ans . Depuis que Cutler avait choisi de s'élever dans la société et renié les membres de la petite bourgeoisie dont il était issu. Même encore maintenant Conrad ne savait pas pourquoi Cutler avait si brusquement changé … Devenant un homme froid et sans cœur à l'ambition sans bornes… Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était mort. Loin de sa famille, de ses amis , de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie, leur vie.

L'unique domestique que son train de vie dispendieux lui permettait encore de garder fit son entrée dans le salon, portant avec révérence un pli cacheté qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs

- Je ne veux pas de courrier Rodolphe … Râla l'homme d'un ton rauque et aviné

Le vieux domestique fidèle regarda son maître avec compassion et poussa le plateau à l'argent moucheté de noir vers lui.

- C'est une lettre particulière Monsieur … Je crois qu'elle vient de Monsieur Cutler …

Conrad se servit une large rasade et posa un regard trouble sur le domestique

- Cutler est mort au cas où tu aurais oublié …

- Je crois qu'il a écrit cette lettre avant. Observa d'une voix douce Rodolphe

Conrad haussa les épaules et prit l'enveloppe, reconnaissant avec un choc l'écriture de son frère, les lettres rondes et élégantes qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis tant d'années mais qu'il n'avait jamais oubliées.

- Laisse moi Rodolphe . Ordonna-t-il, le regard rivé à l'enveloppe, oubliant la soif intense qui le dévorait encore quelques instants plus tôt

Un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Rodolphe s'inclina laissant son maître seul avec ses souvenirs….

Conrad ne s'aperçut pas de son départ et déplia la lettre, les mains tremblantes à la pensée que c'était la première fois en quinze ans que son frère daignait lui parler …

_Port Royal An de Grâce 1790_

_Très cher Conrad, _

_Je ne doute pas de ta surprise en recevant cette lettre après tellement d'années de silence et d'ignorance. Cependant à l'aube de la bataille la plus décisive de ma carrière, voir de ma vie, je ressens comme un besoin étrange et inexplicable de renouer avec mon passé . Tu es le seul élément encore vivant de ce dernier. Voilà pourquoi, je me décide aujourd'hui à t'écrire, pour que tu comprennes comment je suis devenu un homme que tu méprises . _

_Sans doute que mon récit ne changera pas l'opinion détestable que tu as de moi, (après tout, notre dernière conversation était suffisamment édifiante pour que je ne nourrisse plus la moindre illusion à ce sujet) mais je ressens cependant un besoin impérieux de t'expliquer les raisons de mon si long silence et de mon changement . Avant de commencer, il me faut te dire que tu avais raison en disant que j'étais prêt à tout pour m'élever, y compris au meurtre…. Ton frère est un assassin Conrad et il ne le regrette pas. _

_Je ne cherche pas à obtenir ton absolution pour mes actes parce que je les estime justifiés, du moins pour la part que tu me reproches. Le seul objet de ma lettre est de t'expliquer comment je suis devenu cet homme que tu méprises tellement et surtout pourquoi et à cause de qui ….. _

_Pour que tu comprennes, il me faut cependant revenir à notre enfance … Vois tu Conrad, il y a toujours eu des différences fondamentales entre nous. Toi tu étais l'aîné, l'héritier, celui de nous deux qui était promis à un grand avenir et qui allait faire une brillante carrière au service du Roi .Moi je n'étais que le cadet … Voilà pourquoi, lorsque j'ai atteint mes vingt ans , je me suis tourné vers les études botanistes,par goût mais aussi parce que je cherchais à briller dans les sciences puisque les armes m'étaient refusées…._

_Comme tu le sais ,j'ai pris la mer pour la première fois sur l'Albatros que tu connaissais si bien. Je suis parti pour trois longs mois et lorsque je suis revenu je n'étais plus le même comme tu m'en as fait si souvent la remarque amère du temps où nous nous fréquentions encore . Et je crois qu'il est temps à présent de te raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé durant ce voyage qui a changé mon existence , ma perception du monde et qui m'a surtout conduit à rompre avec toi et avec tout ce que j'avais connu et aimé. _

_Je dois donc dès à présent t'avertir que ce que j'ai déclaré à l'époque sur les faits qui se sont produits durant mon voyage sur l'Albatros était faux. Contrairement à ce que je t'ai raconté, mon premier voyage d'études fut dans les premiers temps agréable et notre traversée se déroula sans soucis. . Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'ai raconté. Notre navire n'a pas coulé au milieu d'un maelstrom pas plus que je n'en ai été éjecté et sauvé fort providentiellement par un équipage de pêcheurs. Ma survie ne doit rien au hasard. Et à l'heure où je me prépare à coucher la vérité sur ce papier, je ne peux retenir une envie de vomir face à ce qui s'est passé et à ce que j'ai été contraint de faire. _

_Connaissant ta méfiance naturelle,je suppose qu'à l'instar de la majorité des personnes qui ont suivis notre épopée, tu t'es souvent demandé ce qui s'était réellement passé et surtout … comment j'avais pu être le seul survivant d'une expédition constituée d'hommes beaucoup plus expérimentés que je ne l'étais à l'époque. C'est ceci que je vais à présent te révéler…. _

_Je t'ai déjà dit que,contrairement à ce que j'avais prétendu, notre navire était bien arrivé à destination. L'île que nous avions décidé d'explorer était luxuriante et riche. Sa végétation était sans égale dans les Caraïbes et nous eûmes très rapidement l'impression de vivre sur un petit paradis . Mais au bout de quelques jours … Les choses changèrent brutalement , prenant un tour plus sombre_

_Le premier de mes compagnons à disparaître fut un jeune mousse dont j'ai oublié le nom. Ce dernier avait si peu d'importance qu'aucun de nous ne se donna la peine de le rechercher et nous conclûmes un peu hâtivement qu'il avait du tomber d'une falaise ou se noyer dans l'une des gorges étroites et regorgeant de poissons dont l'île fourmillait. Nous ne nous affolèrent pas plus lorsque ce fut le tour du lieutenant … Pour ma part, je continuais mes observations, fasciné par les espèces étranges qui peuplaient l'île. Après la disparition du troisième de nos compagnons, nous commençâmes toutefois à nous inquiéter. Y avait il une force maléfique sur l'île ? Un animal mystérieux qui emportait nos compagnons un par un ? Plus intrigués qu'effrayés, persuadés que notre nombre faisait notre force, nous poussâmes nos investigations sur l'île, nous enfonçant chaque jour un peu plus avant dans la foret hostile par groupes de quatre ou cinq hommes, les autres demeurant sur la plage pour surveiller le navire. _

_Comme tu l'imagines certainement, je fus de la plupart des expéditions( dans le but non avoué de parfaire mes connaissances et mes explorations…le sort des disparus m'important peu au regard des merveilles que je découvrais) Alors que je participais à l'une de ces dernières, je m'éloignais du reste du groupe pour observer de plus près une fleur d'une beauté parfaite. Même encore maintenant,, même en sachant ce que je sais, je ne peux y penser sans sourire… Cette fleur était magnifique et recelait à elle seule toutes les perfections de la nature. Une tige longue et d'un vert sans égale, des pétales d'un rose improbable se déployant en une corolle majestueuse autour d'un centre de la couleur des rayons de miel les plus purs …… Je resta immobile devant ce spécimen d'une rare beauté, hésitant à cueillir ce représentant unique d'une nature surprenante. Lorsque mon émotion de jeune homme prit fin, je me retournai et cherchai mes compagnons… Sans succès. Les hommes s'étaient comme volatilisés dans la forêt sans faire le moindre bruit. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour moi-même car j'avais encore en mémoire les différentes plantes que j'avais vues sur le chemin que nous avions emprunté à travers la forêt. Aussi me mis- je à la recherche de mes compagnons, prenant garde à ne pas faire un mauvais pas qui m'aurait irrémédiablement perdu. _

_C'est ainsi que j'arrivai brusquement au beau milieu d'un village…… Je fus sous le choc de la surprise comme tu l'imagines certainement ! Pas une seule fois nous n'avions imaginé que l'île était peuplée ! De leur côté, les indigènes semblèrent surpris de ma visite et s'approchèrent de moi avec des intentions belliqueuses qui me firent craindre pour ma vie . Alors que l'un d'entre eux posait un main rêche sur mon épaule, une voix lente résonna soudain, s'exprimant dans un dialecte que je ne compris pas. A ma grande surprise, l'homme qui m'avait saisi sans douceur me relâcha,s' inclinant respectueusement devant celui qui avait parlé. _

_Comment te décrire cet homme ? Sache qu'il était aussi noir de cheveux que de regard et qu'il avait des manières que je trouvais plus féminines que masculines…. Il me raconta s'appeler Jack Sparrow et être le chef des sauvages qui me dévisageaient avec attention. Ensuite il me demanda d'où je venais et je lui racontai tout : le voyage, l'Albatros et la disparition étrange de mes compagnons … Je me livrais entièrement à lui sans me méfier de la lueur de convoitise qui brilla dans ses yeux lorsque je parlai de notre navire. _

_A la suite de mon récit, Sparrow se tourna vers ses compagnons et s'adressa à nouveau à eux dans le dialecte étrange qu'il paraissait parler parfaitement. Puis il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire que je jugeais franc. Il me proposa alors de partager leur repas et de passer la nuit sur le camp, promettant que le lendemain, ses amis et lui viendraient nous aider. Jugeant que les indigènes seraient d'une aide précieuse à la fois pour nos recherches et pour mes explorations j'acceptais sans sourciller l'invitation de mon nouvel ami et passait la soirée sur l'île à me repaître du ragoût délicieux qu'ils avaient concoctés. Je demandais bien à mon hôte qu'elle était l'origine de cette viande inconnue qui fondait si bien dans ma bouche mais il se contenta de balayer mes questions d'un geste de la main, orientant la conversation sur l'armement dont nous disposions. Je répondis à toutes ses questions sans méfiance, fasciné par ce nouvel ami qui semblait connaître tant de choses et que cette peuplade étrange paraissait considérer à l'égal d'un Roi_

_Le lendemain je conduisis les hommes du village jusqu'à notre camp, et m'empressais de rassurer l'équipage sur leurs intentions . Sparrow regarda longtemps l'Albatros et eut un sourire étrange qui devait me revenir ensuite mais auquel je ne pris pas garde dans un premier temps…. Je l'aidais à faire venir l'équipage entier sur la plage et souris en voyant les hochements de tête appréciateurs des sauvages tandis que ces derniers tâtaient les bras et le ventre des mes compagnons. Nous les suivîmes donc et Sparrow mena le groupe jusqu'à une zone attenante au village que je ne connaissais pas encore…. _

_C'est sans doute le fait que je me sois une fois de plus arrêté pour mes observations qui m' empêcha de tomber dans le piège soigneusement tendu par mon « ami » Jack Sparrow. Alors que j'observai une plante carnivore fort occupée à dévorer un insecte, un hurlement de souffrance pure me parvint soudain. Je me retourna et vis mes compagnons prisonniers d'un trou profond, à l'exception d'un seul, qui était (ironiquement ) le cuisinier et qu'un sauvage venait d'embrocher sur un pieu qui pénétrait entre ses jambes et ressortait au niveau de son cou, faisant jaillir un flot de sang. Tétanisé par la terreur, je vis l'homme encore vivant être déposé au dessus d'un feu et les sauvages le fixer avec gourmandise…. _

_Je compris alors ce qui était arrivé à mes compagnons et l'origine de la viande étrange qui m'avait été servie la veille … Je tombais à genoux dans l'herbe, vomissant mon dégoût lorsque je vis Jack Sparrow, qui, à quelques mètres de moi s'éloignait tranquillement en direction de la plage et de notre navire. Toute ma vie je me souviendrais des mots qu'il m'a alors jetés. « Ne fait jamais confiance à un pirate mon gars…. Et sache … que ça n'avait rien de personnel… Mais entre votre peau et la mienne … Je préfère la mienne » _

_Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre à cela … Il s'était volatilisé. Je me relevais alors et observa quelques instants les indigènes qui commençaient leur festin. Je respira l'odeur acre et révoltante de l'homme qui finissait de griller, j'entendis les cris de détresse de mes compagnons … Et je perdis toutes mes illusions sur les hommes ainsi que sur moi-même. Au lieu de tenter de les sauver, je me précipita à la suite de Sparrow sans être poursuivi par les indigènes qui étaient trop occupés à se repaître de mon compagnon pour songer à me suivre…._

_Je parvins trop tard sur la plage … L'Albatros était déjà loin et je ne discernais plus de Sparrow que son foulard rouge flottant au vent tandis qu'il s'éloignait sans un regard pour ceux qu'il avait condamnés. _

_Alors, je me précipita sur l'une des chaloupes à l'aide de laquelle j'avais fait débarquer mes compagnons et je rama tant que je pus, mettant le plus de distances possibles entre l'île maudite et moi…. Une semaine plus tard, je fus repêché par un navire de la Navy qui croisait dans le secteur. Ma honte était telle que j'inventais cette histoire de tempête pour cacher ma lâcheté et ma naïveté. Toutefois, je me fis une promesse : celle de ne plus jamais me laisser abuser par un pirate. _

_C'est ainsi que dès mon retour, je négligeai mes études et observations pour m'engager dans la Compagnie des Indes… Ma seule ambition était de retrouver ce pirate charmeur entre tous qui m'avait fait devenir un monstre et m'avait laissé me régaler du corps de mes amis. _

_La main du destin voulut que je le retrouve quelques mois plus tard … Il me reconnut de suite et me fit un sourire ironique accompagné d'un commentaire sur ma lâcheté. Je voulus le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait avec moi en ne me laissant qu'amertume et cauchemar …. Je décidais donc de le marquer du plus infâme des sceaux : celui des pirates dont il faisait partie. Hélas…….. Je n'avais pas prévu ce que l'odeur de sa chair qui grésillait sous le fer rougi provoquerait en moi… Alors que, pris d'une intense envie de vomir, je me trouvais mal, Jack Sparrow s'enfuit et je ne récolta qu'un blâme pour mon zèle . _

_La suite, tu la connais. Je me suis relevé et j'ai gravi les échelons, avide de retrouver Sparrow et ses amis pirates. Je touche à mon but à présent. Jack Sparrow a détruit tout mes rêves … et bientôt j'anéantirais les siens. Demain, je prendrais la mer pour détruire les pirates qui lui tiennent tellement à cœur. Je ne le tuerais pas je crois …Pas tout de suite. Parce que je veux qu'à son tour il éprouve la souffrance et la morsure des regrets et de la culpabilité… S'il en est capable. _

_Pour ce qui nous concerne, je sais que tu as à présent compris que ce n'est pas l'ambition qui m'a éloigné de toi mais le remord et la honte. J'ose croire que tu ne me jugeras pas trop durement. Sache que si tu décides de rendre cette confession publique, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Dans quelques jours j'aurais atteint le but que je m'étais fixé et plus rien n'aura alors d'importance … Ma carrière, mon ambition, ma froideur, n'existent que pour dissimuler ma honte et ma soif de vengeance. Cette dernière est proche Conrad …. Mais avant de l'accomplir, je voulais qu'une personne sache ce qui avait motivé mes actes et les raisons de mon brutal changement. C'est chose faite à présent. J'espère que tu trouveras en toi la force de comprendre et de ne pas juger trop durement un frère qui a toujours eu pour toi une affection sincère mais pour qui il était impossible de paraître devant toi tant que ses actes naïfs et lâches n'avaient pas été vengés. _

_A bientôt mon cher Conrad, j'attendrais chaque jour que tu me fasses un signe en ce sens. _

_Ton frère pour toujours dévoué_

_Lord Cutler Beckett _

Conrad replia lentement la lettre de son frère qui tenait effectivement plus de la confession que de toute autre chose. Son regard aviné se posa quelques secondes sur la bouteille et il songea à Cutler, un pincement au cœur en pensant que son frère avait finalement échoué dans son entreprise. C'était Jack Sparrow qui avait eu raison de lui…

Il garda les feuilles de papier entre ses doigts, les contemplant durant de longues minutes. Cutler était devenu un héros mort au champ d'honneur pour le royaume d'Angleterre…. Toutefois cette lettre avait le pouvoir de le reléguer au rang de misérable lâche……

Avec un soupir, Conrad s'approcha de l'âtre et y déposa un par un les feuillets contenant l'horrible confession de son frère. Il resta à les contempler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement consumés et se leva avec raideur.

- Je ne te jugerais pas Cutler … Repose en paix . C'est …. De bonne guerre. Murmura-t-il, reprenant sans le savoir l'une des dernières phrases prononcées par son frère.

Puis à la grande surprise de Rodolphe , Conrad prit sa veste et sortit enfin de sa maison. Il avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur les blessures du passé …Fort de cette nouvelle conviction, Conrad Beckett s'éloigna lentement dans les rues animées de Londres, décidé à profiter de cette existence dont son frère, par honte et remord, s'était privé jusqu'à sa mort….


End file.
